Frozen Comet
by Pazerudael
Summary: We all know Bella will become a vampire in the end. But what about her abilities? Aros wants her, but he doesn't know what she can do. Neither does anyone else, for that matter. But from what's been happening, it can't be good. Was Bella meant to be?
1. I Was Jacob

**((I own none of these characters. They are all Stephenie Meyer's work. However... I _do _take credit for any characters _not _in Meyer's book. And as for Bella... I take credit for her abilities. BUT – I think my idea is good enough that Stephenie Meyer might resolve the whole thing relatively like how I will, so I don't know if I want to make it all mine. Bah. Let's just say that you're not allowed to use any of my ideas, okay? If they're Meyer's, go ahead. Just don't _claim _anything as your own. Savvy? XD))**

**((Note: I'm currently on an exchange trip in Japan, and my internet access is limited to a trip to the internet cafe on my laptop every Sunday. So check back every week for a new chapter. There _will _be one.))  
**

**I Was Jacob**

I was forced to a stop. Not because I wanted to. My whole being yearned to keep loping through the forest, leaving every bit of what I once was behind. With each step I took I forged a new piece of the identity I was building for myself. An identity that did not have anything to do with who I once was, or the people – or creatures – I once dealt with. That meant I had to erase the painful imprint of_her _from the inside of my eyelids. I had to push aside every touch and mark she left upon my heart. Upon my life.

So by coming to a stop I suddenly felt my wake of memories smash into me, a force so strong it actually caused me to take a few extra steps before bracing myself. And then I collapsed. With my bleary eyes I scoured my surroundings in an attempt to understand what had forced me to stop. I could see nothing. Of course, I had no idea what I was looking for. It was only through a dull, numbed throb did I even bother to look at my feet.

My kind – werewolves – don't suffer injuries easily. And when we do, we heal them at the speed of light. Figuratively speaking, of course. So I was surprised when I saw my forepaws coated with a darkly shining mix of dirt and blood. It only then occurred to me that I had been running so long and hard that the soles of my feet were wearing thin faster than I could heal them. How long, though? Hours? Of course not. I'd been able to run for hours without falling out of breath in the slightest. Days? That was believable. Almost as believable as the fact that I was Jacob Black still, and no amount of running could push that away. That was unbelievable – almost as unbelievable as the fact that _she _was getting married to _him. _

A pained howl ripped free from my throat – now raw with the sharp breaths I must have been taking while running – as the thought of her smashed through each of the weak walls I had attempted to build up against any old and familiar thought. I never wanted to give her up – I had hoped, by freeing her from my binds and allowing her to go to the bloodsucker, she might see the true good in me. And come to_me _instead of _him._But no – she abandoned me. Abandoned me worse than anyone could be abandoned. Almost as bad as... as bad as... when _he _abandoned_her _in the first place. Only now I had no one to comfort me, and no one to fall in love with like Bella.

I cringed upon the ground, breaking my own desperate rules as to avoid her name. My tribe had many old legends about the werewolves, most of which were true. For example, imprinting. But we had no legends saying it was possible to overcome the grief of imprinting by being rejected. Although I'd never said it out loud – or even let it enter my thoughts – Bella – cringe – was the one I imprinted upon. And sometimes I wondered if Bella had been aware of that fact despite my denials.

And the legends... was there any legend that said it was possible for a werewolf to imprint upon a vampire? Or a legend that mentioned what happened when a werewolf's love turned into a leech? Or was that legend lost generations ago?

What did it matter?

No matter what the legends did or did not say – I would always love her. Even if her current scent turned into something sickly sweet and a natural warning, I would love her. Even if her teeth were as lethal as my own, I would always wish her mouth to be upon mine. Even if her skin was stone to my fingertips – I'd always want to run them along her jaw before pushing aside her hair and leaning in to steal a kiss from her tender lips. Even if all the things that I loved about her were stolen, I'd love her anyways. I loved Bella. Nothing would ever change that. No matter how much running I did.

And as if to answer my senses, the disgusting sickly smell reached my sensitive nostrils. My ears pricked and I forced myself to my feet, blood or no blood. Surely it couldn't be... not one of _them_now... not when I was by myself in this state.

I could feel the ever so slight vibrations in my paws that signaled the light footsteps of whatever it was – and I had a good idea as to what – and I shifted into the standard defensive stance.

It was running around me, just out of sight. It must have had no idea as to what I was to think I'd lose track of it so easily... to allow myself to be hit on a blind side. And sure enough, the almost silent padding of feet died out. Without the sound of breath or even the slightest movement it would have been impossible for anyone to locate this hunter. But I wasn't just anyone – I was a werewolf. The slight breeze kept rustling the surrounding leaves. I used this small piece of nature to my advantage. I could hear the wind moving _around_a figure that had not been there a second before. And so I casually turned my back to this direction and tensed myself, as if going to spring in the opposite direction.

The ruse worked.

Flying at me with the speed of a shooting star, the white creature threw its deadly arms out in an attempt to rip out my exposed throat. I sidestepped the thing, then jumped down upon it as it landed upon the bed of dead and dying leaves. I placed a huge paw on each of the vampire's limbs and lowered my muzzle to its face. As always, the creature had a face of inhuman beauty; her eyes were an impressive scarlet, and her hair a soft, soft blond. She was of average height and thin build – she could have been anyone. But her skin – white beyond belief – was sending a sickly wafting sent my way. This small thing almost drove me insane. I couldn't handle this! Rearing my head back and baring my large canines I howled in triumph at this small victory-to-be before plunging my face downwards.

The next thing I knew? Pain.

The pain was so sudden that I hardly had time to comprehend exactly what it was that had hit me so hard, from my left. Then a slightly different scent – still sickly sweet – reached my nostrils, almost overpowering every other smell. The newcomer, a tall male with black hair and papery skin, helped his companion from the ground and together they advanced on me, arms extended and ready to tackle me the instant I made any hostile move. They had no reason to fear me; I was incapacitated with pain. My skull burned in the area that had smashed into a nearby tree. From the corner of my clouded eye I could still see the pieces of the trunk flying into the distance so hard was the force that I had hit it with. The poor tree. Poor me, Jacob.

"My, my, my... What do we have here?"

The female dusted herself off, looking pleasantly pleased with herself. "I don't quite know Master, but it's certainly strong enough to put up a fight. Against me anyways." She laughed lightly to herself, as if almost being killed wasn't a big problem.

"Ah, Liandria... must you brag about your weaknesses so? I would have thought this creature would be decent hunting – sport, of course... - but it's far too weak to provide me with any satisfaction just by outrightly killing it. What a pity... and what to do with it..." The male leaned towards me and ran his vile hand across my face, from muzzle to ear, as if he wasn't the least bit worried I'd bite his bloodsucking hand off. However, I wasn't quite thinking about biting his hand off. I was more focused upon the familiarity that struck me as I looked at this paper-like creature. A vague memory tugged at my thoughts, and I focused harder.

"Master, may I kill it for you?"

"Absolutely not. I'm sure my brothers Caius and Marcus would be simply fascinated if I could bring this creature back, alive."

It was now that the memory broke through. Caius? Marcus? Those were the names of the bloodsuckers that had almost killed Bella in Italy. A shudder ran through my pathetic body. The disgust was so enormous I couldn't quite hold it it.

"And I suppose your brothers would look at you, all bloody proud-like, and say, "Aro, congrats on catching a wolf, swell job, yadda, yadda, yadda"? The snarl ripped its pitiable way from my lips. Of course, it wasn't words. But if my snarl could be translated, it most certainly would have been close to that insult. I was fairly sure that this bloodsucker's name was Aro – the way Bella had described him, his picture and name wouldn't escape me easily.

Despite my insult being masked by my animalistic voice, Aro seemed slightly startled. For a long moment his foggy eyes stared at me, as if he were inwardly contemplating some issue or another. Then he looked down at a hand. The female bloodsucker's eyes widened, and she stepped forwards to stop him. "No Master! You mustn't touch some wild creature like this!"

Aro smiled, his black hair gently waving in the breeze. "But Liandria, I trust you to step forward and protect me as the situation demands. Don't worry. I'll be fine." And with that, he firmly pressed his hand upon my shoulder despite my shying away.

It was _awful._ I was in too much pain to attempt to fight, but it was almost worse to see this loathsome thing getting something out of touching me. I couldn't quite remember Aro's power through my absolute disgust, but I could be sure it wasn't good.

When his hand withdrew, Aro's face was lit by enlightening.

"How truly fascinating. This creature happens to be our friend, Bella's, old companion." The female bristled while I stiffened.

"Now werewolf," his voice sounding perfectly polite but the loathing still evident through the masking, "Shift back to your human form or else I'll rip off all your limbs and leave you here. And I'll make sure you don't die. Or worse yet..."

His eyes turned to Liandria's.

"I'll take you to Jane."

Liandria's eyes, despite the threat not being aimed towards her, widened and her skin whitened past its current alabaster. The first threat hadn't worried me. I was prepared to lose whatever he wanted, as no pain could ever amount to the kind I faced when Bella had left... But the second threat, after seeing the pain in Bella's face when she spoke of Ed- her_ boyfriend _being tortured by this 'Jane', I simply couldn't imagine facing that same pain. What a true coward I was.

A moment later, Aro looked quite pleased. "Well, you are Jacob Black?"

My face was set in a contemptuous snarl. "As if you need to ask, bloodsucker."

The ancient vampire shook a finger at me. "Now, now, no need to be harsh."

I smirked wryly. "And a vampire who just finished threatening me with the removal of my limbs is telling me not to be harsh?"

"Point taken. But at least I didn't act like some barbarian."

"You_are _a barbarian."

"Is that so? Who's the naked savage right now?"

"Is this a third grade insult match? Or are you an actual vampire intent upon killing me?"

Here Aro smiled and leaned brightly against a tree. "Do you _want_to die?"

"You have no idea." My voice was dark with both pain and embarrassment. I felt rather exposed, laying upon the ground with everything in plain sight of the female. She was smiling at me like an idiot.

Aro looked fascinated. "You know, Jacob..."

"Who gave you permission to call me Jacob?"

"I did."

I didn't argue.

"We have a little issue with Bella that needs to be settled, and quite frankly, it would be much more interesting to have you as a piece of this game. How would you feel about you joining us?"

My stomach twisted. This horrifying piece of living dust wanted to settle something with Bella? Despite his civilized tone, all I could picture was Bella's dismembered body. Yeah, slightly graphic, but I was in no mood to sugarcoat my thoughts.

"Why the hell do you think I'd want to _join _you?"

"Or I could just say that you don't have a choice. If you said no, I'd knock you out and drag you back."

"And if -"

"_Jaaaaay-_n..." He sang out the torturer's name. I froze, paled.

Then I felt resolve take my fear's place, and I thrust out my chin. "Who cares?Bring on the pain. I can take it. I've had worse."

"Ah. You mean when dear Bella left you? Well then... what if I sent Jane to find Bella instead of bothering with this lovely long game I planned?"

My blood was as absent from my face as if a vampire had taken it.

"_You wouldn't dare..._" My voice was a whisper.

"Yes I would. And I will. Cooperate with me Jacob..."

I was too pained and weary to bother thinking anymore. Yes... let him take me now. Let him take me now so I could regain my strength, fight, and die like a hero later.

"Okay..."

At a nod from Aro, Liandria wrinkled her nose and took my arm over her shoulders. I could tell from the tenseness of her body that she was panicked, fearing that I would kill her without warning. It made me laugh. Aro smiled at me, obviously deluding himself into thinking I was pleased with this whole arrangement.

"Care to tell me what the issue is, bloodsucker?"

"Now, now... Don't make me call for Jane."

"Whatever."

He was silent for a minute.

"Bella came to Italy last year to rescue her boyfriend, Edward." Shot. I could feel my heart rip a bit at his name. "And if my brothers had had their way, both would have died before leaving." He chuckled at his own words. I darkly considered that it would have been best if the latter hadn't come back at all. "But I had to agree... Bella knew too much. As immortals, we vampires simply can't exist with the whole world knowing about our existence. We'd never be able to feed... Not that you have to worry. No one would bother tasting _you._" I growled at the distaste on his tongue as he said the word. "Anyways... We agreed to let Bella go if she was turned into a vampire. The Cullen's assured us that Bella would be vampire before long. Alice even proved it to me with her delightful, almost infallible visions. Ah yes, Bella was to be a wonderful vampire... But after a dreadful fight last year involving vampire newborns and the Cullen's, we came to realize that Bella was still – shockingly – human. Jane was _shocked..._ Oh right," he added as he glanced into my face again. "You already know most of that story, with the battle and all, wouldn't you?"

I remained silent.

"Anyways. When you've been alive for many millennium, you get quite bored of everything. You start to turn things into games to make life – or whatever it is that we have – much funner. And so, here I am, faced with a woman who was to be vampire but hasn't yet become so, and I've got the opportunity to either speed things along, or make the whole process entirely unnecessary. Of course... Just getting Bella killed or turned into a vampire wouldn't be fun either. I plan on bring Bella home with me as a family member. She has... talent. She _will_be mine in the future."

I stared. I was lost.

Aro noticed my confusion. He smiled, his teeth glittering in the dimming light. "I am going to lead her on a chase that will end with her death, or her conversion to my family. And you, my dear friend, are going to help me."

"And how am I going to do that?" I was repulsed. To think that this vampire could possibly imagine my taking part in anything involving Bella losing her life. Either option that Aro had set out for Bella involved in her losing life. I couldn't help him do that!

"Why, Jacob, you simply have to exist!"

My head whipped around to stare at the aged vampire in horror in time to see his palm fly at my face.

Everything went dark.


	2. Tears

**((I own none of these characters. They are all Stephenie Meyer's work. However... I _do _take credit for any characters _not _in Meyer's book. And as for Bella... I take credit for her abilities. BUT – I think my idea is good enough that Stephenie Meyer might resolve the whole thing relatively like how I will, so I don't know if I want to make it all mine. Bah. Let's just say that you're not allowed to use any of my ideas, okay? If they're Meyer's, go ahead. Just don't _claim _anything as your own. Savvy? XD))**

**Tears**

"Oh _Bella..." _I turned to face the voice that had spoken so heartrendingly my name only to see Renee standing at the doorway with a shocked expression upon her face. In her hands lay a bouquet of flowers with a small envelope half-hidden among the blossoms. Her long soft brown hair framed her face which looked something incredibly unlike my mother's normal scatterbrained expression. It was replaced with something much like astonishment. We both stared at each other for a long moment in silence. I broke it first.

"Mom!" I threw myself from the stool in an attempt to reach her arms in the least amount of time possible, completely forgetting that hurrying was the last way to achieve this. I staggered on the hem of my outfit, hopped a few times with a windmilling arm, and collapsed in a mound of fluff and satin at my mother's feet.

"Oh Bella..." This time her voice was saturated with pure love and silly fondness. Renee helped me up from the floor and handed me the bouquet along with a kiss on the cheek. "Bella, you look so grown up." She wiped a tear from her eye.

My eyes rolled on their own accord. "Mom, I know as well as you do that you've been spying on me for the last week and a half. You've seen me every day. I don't look any different from any other day. After all, it's still just me, Bella, right?" I pecked her on the cheek in return. My eyes focused upon the little envelope in the flowers and buds, and I picked it out with my fingers.

"These are from Phil. He's sorry he couldn't make it. Another game. Apparently the other coach is determined to break the tie between the students, and Phil wants his team to win. Men!" she laughed, her dark eyes twinkling. I pried open the cute little envelope and read the addressed card.

It read: _August 13__th__ – Bella, congrats on the achievement! Come visit me in Florida when you're finished! There's some guys on the team who're just dying to meet you. Renee brags about you all the time!_

I laughed. "Phil's just like _you, _Mom!"

With me still in her arms she scolded me fondly. "I'm going to pretend I don't know what you mean, honey."

"But you _don't _know what I mean!"

She laughed along with me. And suddenly her eyes turned serious. "Are you ready for this Bella?"

Despite my miniscule misgivings, I nodded. Renee could see the worry in my eyes. "What's wrong?"

I sighed. I couldn't possibly keep anything from my dear mother. "Mom..." My voice was small. She nodded encouragingly. "What... what if..." My voice trembled. "What if I trip when I'm walking down the aisle?"

The laughter continued for at least fifteen minutes.

I was back on the stool with Renee admiring me from every angle. "Bella, this dress is astounding. Who designed it?"

She signaled me to spin. I began revolving ever so carefully on the spot. "Alice, of course." Renee nodded understandingly.

"She should look for a career in fashion designing. She'd be incredible. I'm amazed at how well she pinned down your tastes. This is just so _you _Bella."

I sighed lovingly. "I know. This is going to be the best day of my life."

"Of course. Tell me... why is that?"

Instantly I was scrambling for something to say that didn't have the words _vampire, Edward, eternity, beauty, sex, _and _freedom._ It was difficult. "Because... I've never been happier since I've been with Edward." Okay, one word down from the list of cannot-say's. "And by the end of today he and I will be bound forever, and it'll be the first day of an eternity of happiness." Another word down... "How could I _not_ be happy?"

My mother was silent. I could barely hear the sounds of passing traffic outside the window of Vegas. I missed the sound of falling rain. Something I'd never admit out loud to my mother, of course. Somehow I felt that without the rain, the wedding would be missing a small piece of whatever it was that made it 110 percent. But I suppose I'd have to live with missing one or two things.

Renee's voice cleared. "Bella, I apologize. The day that you said you wanted to go live in Forks, I was sure you were making the worst decision of your life. The day you – in the hospital – said that you lived in Forks and wanted to stay with that boy, I was sure you were making another horrible decision. The day you said that you'd never return home to Florida because you needed to stay in Forks, I was sure you were heading for the worst. But... I was wrong. Bella, you are far more clever than I in the long run. Even if your decision makes you miserable for the time, it pays off in the end. Why look," she suddenly exclaimed. "You have the most beautiful boy of your dreams with you right now! Of course," she added guiltily, "Phil's gorgeous too, in his own way..." We giggled together. And jumped as the door swung open.

"C'mon, move it woman! I have a bride here in critical condition!" The ever small Alice gently pushed Renee out of the way and pulled me down to her level and threw in a few curlers and pins with a couple spritzes of hair spray for good measure. "Isabella – what on earth did you do to your _hair_? It looked as if you haven't combed it in a week!"

My eyes rolled. "I'm sure you'll fix it up easily enough Alice." Renee, from behind Alice's back, place a finger on her lips and smiled, silently chuckling. Then, by performing a series of charades, informed me that she was leaving to go oversee a few affairs. And with that, she walked her fingers out the door.

"So Bella... Today's the big day, huh."

"Yeah."

"You're getting married to Edward."

"Yeah."

"You look beautiful."

"Yeah."

"But your butt looks huge."

"Yeah."

"And I just coloured your hair pink."

"Yeah."

"And I lost you as soon as I said _Edward_, didn't I?"

"Yeah."

Several hours later and dressed up in my _Anne of Green Gables _vision dress with the train and vintage white satin and a bouquet of mint and gold flowers in hand, Alice sent to me to wait outside the door. I felt perfectly at ease, frightening myself. Only when the organ started playing did my heart jump and the terror finally break through my carefully built walls. I was getting _married. Now. _Oh my god.

My heart was still in my throat when Charlie awkwardly stumbled around the corner. I was relieved to see that he wasn't trussed up in the outfit he had worn ages ago to Harry Clearwater's funeral. He'd long since discarded the wide tie and replaced it with a more suitable one, and, surprisingly, he'd lost enough weight over the last few months – stressing, probably – to buy a jacket that didn't exaggerate his stomach. He still wasn't quite excited about my getting married to Edward. It was mostly... resignation. As if he had no other choice. But he _had _promised that he wouldn't put up a fuss. He just wanted a chance to say goodbye.

The thought brought a lump to my throat. Today would be my last goodbye. Within a few days, right after the wedding, Edward and I would be off to our 'honeymoon' where he would change me. After he sealed his end of the deal.

Together we stood at the door in silence. Charlie had his face averted towards the floor so I couldn't see his expression. I had my face away from the door in an attempt to delude myself into thinking I was simply getting ready for another day at school. As if it were mentally possible for that to happen.

Finally Charlie broke the silence, his voice several octaves higher than what I thought was humanely possible. You know, for Charlie. "Bella. I just want you to know... how _proud -_" His voice cracked. He cleared it gruffly. "How proud I am of you. Even with your choice. I know that he'll take good care of you." He seemed to lose his ability to speak. The end of his speech was left unsaid.

I reached forwards and hugged him. "Do you still feel like you're going to lose me?" I half-joked.

He hugged me back, seemingly grateful for the privacy of the hall. It would have been a sight – hardened Chief Swan on the verge of tears as he embraced his daughter in her wedding dress... "Actually, yes. And for some reason it's making this all the harder to handle. I'm going to miss you, wherever it is that this premonition of mine is going to take you. I mean, think of all the food I'm going to miss out on!" He attempted to joke, although the laughter didn't quite get through his shiny eyes. The lump in my throat refused to go down.

"Dad..."

With an almost embarrassed hastity, he began waving his hands. "No, no. Don't say anything. Let's get you married!" He held out his arm which I took securely. I really didn't want to have to fall. And without any further words he pushed open the doors.

I gasped. Everything was more beautiful than I could imagine. The benches were lined with my favourite flowers, the windows covered with elaborate shades to provide a more hospitable area for my future family during the ceremony, and – I couldn't help but laugh quietly to myself - Emmett was standing down the aisle with a bible in one hand and a cross in the other. He had a maniacal grin upon his face that he couldn't seem to suppress. And next to him was -

"Bella!"

My eyelids fluttered open and I realized that I was sagging in Charlie's arms. Charlie had a panicked expression on his face. Surely he was thinking something along the lines of his daughter having a nervous breakdown or something similar. "Sorry Dad," I said pathetically. "I just saw Edward." Charlie shook with silent laughter, with relief and with weak sarcasm.

Edward was standing at the end of the aisle, dressed in beautiful black – at my request – with his snow white skin standing out as gloriously as Rosalie was among my plain family and friends. I forced my thoughts away from the scowling sister-to-be and returned my eyes once more to my fianc**é.** Glorious reddish-bronze hair carelessly framing his face, perfectly clear amber eyes (he'd over hunted, just to be sure), and love for me etched upon every feature. One thing was for sure: I'd look horrible once I stood next to him. I almost stopped for fear of being compared. But that was inevitable, and I took comfort in knowing that I'd not have to worry about that in a few days. The first time I'd taken comfort in that thought without panic of the pain.

And suddenly I was there in front of Edward. He reached out to take my hand, but Charlie was clutching it with such ferocity I was suddenly worried he'd throw me over his shoulder and make a run for it. At my glance he sighed and released me. But to both of our surprise, he hugged me tightly before letting me go completely. "Goodbye Bella," he said, finally cutting me from his care, releasing me forever, always loving me, but never caging me again. I was going to miss him...

The whole affair was destined to be a solemn and unsmiling occasion, but Emmett didn't really count himself as part of destiny. With each word he said there was some untold joke between the lines that only made sense to Edward, myself, and every vampire present. Alice at my side was laughing quietly into her fist.

"And so Edward, do you swear that from now on you'll be in charge of Bella's wellbeing? Do you promise to hold her when she's tired? Do you promise to bandage her head when she falls? Do you promise to keep her safe from any one one who would dare take advantage of her? Do you promise to take care of her electronics for her?" Here he grinned at Edward who looked grave to the point where I wanted to fall and laugh at him. He was an excellent actor.

And then finally to the point.

"Exchange rings."

Alice wordlessly handed my Edward's ring – a matching piece to the one he'd gotten me, custom ordered since he didn't have his father's – and I placed it upon Edward's stone finger. He in turn took the ring from Jasper and turned to fix it upon my finger when it happened.

Alice froze.

And then Edward froze after – most likely – reading Alice's thoughts.

Jasper tensed with the onslaught of emotion, and before he could contain it quickly, I felt a jolt of his anxiety.

Then, quicker than could be, he fixed the perfect ring upon my finger and stared at me, all humor gone from his eyes and a serious tone replacing what was a moment ago laughter. It was as if he was trying to tell me something. But I perceived nothing more than the general worry.

And with the order I missed from Emmett, Edward abruptly swooped down and pressed his lips to mine. And all worry disappeared. If Edward's lips had been stone, then I would have panicked. But instead they were almost warm, gentle upon mine, yet controlling. He knew I'd probably forget where I was and cross all social lines of propriety. And the instant he judge it time, he pulled back and held me to his chest, smiling. My face was all but dead with happiness.

"And now may I present, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. The fourth."

At this Rosalie lost control and began shrieking out random sentences at Emmett. I managed to catch one. "_Emmett have you lost your mind!? This is a bloody wedding! Control yourself!" _

The entire company laughed.


	3. Change

**((I own none of these characters. They are all Stephenie Meyer's work. However... I _do _take credit for any characters _not _in Meyer's book. And as for Bella... I take credit for her abilities. BUT – I think my idea is good enough that Stephenie Meyer might resolve the whole thing relatively like how I will, so I don't know if I want to make it all mine. Bah. Let's just say that you're not allowed to use any of my ideas, okay? If they're Meyer's, go ahead. Just don't _claim _anything as your own. Savvy? XD))**

**Change**

"Edward. Tell me what happened. And tell me now."

I expected him to put up some resistance, to tell me nothing was the matter, to tell me that I was imagining things again. I would have believed him the instant he said it too.

It surprised me when he spoke straight out. "Alice saw your future disappear."

Caught off guard, I stumble into Edward's arms and shivered. "Disappeared? You mean... like... werewolf disappear?"

"Yeah... Like werewolf disappear." His cold hand stroked me from cheek to hip, running his long fingers through my hair as if it were water. "Are you worried?"

With my face turned against his chest and my voice slightly muted I replied, "Not really. As long as I have you..." I half expected him to stiffen, to tell me, with a reproachful edge to his voice, that I shouldn't be so eager for death. To enjoy life a little bit longer. He surprised me yet again today.

"You're right. As long as you are with me, you don't have to worry." We were inside the hotel room again, the one we'd rented inside the expensive building to wait out the time until the wedding which was now over. There was a ball shortly in which I'd take advantage of and use to say my goodbyes. I'd leave early.

"Bella."

My large eyes turned up to him, to memorize – again – each part of his face. His straight nose, his curving eyebrows, his thick lashes... He was perfect, and he was _mine. _"Yes?" My voice was breathless even to my ears.

"I'm not waiting any longer."

My breath quickened. Did he mean...?

"I'm going to turn you tonight."

No. He didn't mean what I thought he meant. Then I did a double-take on his words. "Why tonight Edward? Every night I asked you to turn me you so adamantly said no. Why the change of heart?"

His arms tightened carefully around me, his perfect eyes searching my own. His velvet voice caressed my ears. "I'm not taking any chances. If your future disappears then that means the werewolves are going to be involved with you somehow. I think I can worry less if you're more able to take care of yourself. Then I can relax a bit and we can begin life as we should; a married couple in danger of being eaten by werewolves." His lips twisted up into a small piece of my favourite crooked smile. It was a good sign that he still was able to use a bit of humour.

"When?"

"When we get home to Forks." That was our alibi. We would go home to Forks, but then 'board' the plane to Africa and have a nice long honeymoon for three months before flying up to Alaska for school. Of course we wouldn't be going on a honeymoon, and we weren't going to school. We'd be going straight to the mountains hundreds of miles away from anyone. A place where my new family could look out fo rme. But no one but the Cullen's and I had to know.

"That sounds... nice." My voice was uncertain even to my own ears.

Edward looked surprised. "Isn't that what you want? To 'become a monster too', as you once said?"

I shot back, "But what about the time when you said, 'I'm not changing you while you're under pressure and scared,' or something to that effect?"

His eyes darkened slightly. "It's different. Besides," he added, his eyes brightening swiftly and kissing my hair deftly. "Regardless. I have better reflexes."

"Moot point," I grumbled playfully, reaching up to press my lips against his. Gently he pushed my face back.

I sighed with disappointment. Upon his face flashed that special smile. "Let's save that for tonight... before I turn you." My heart bounded in my chest, and I flushed as I watched him smirk. Stupid heart... always misbehaving. "But really Bella... are you ready?"

My lips meshed with his once more. "Yes. For both." I inhaled his scent deeply, better than any drug I could imagine being addicted to. Naughty me... I was once again grateful that Edward couldn't hear his thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" His eyes smoldered at me, curious and serious.

"No fair," I grumbled, trying and failing to keep my eyes averted.

"Please tell me?" I gave in.

"I was comparing you to drugs."

He laughed his beautiful laugh. With one hand at the small of my back and the other tilting my chin up so he could see my face in full, I never felt more in heaven. "Bella, just so long as I'm the only drug you want, I'm happy." And he kissed me once more. "Now, time to get you into your ball outfit!"

I rolled my eyes. Ugh. Dancing. The only relief was that I'd be saying goodbyes more than I'd be dancing. And I was sure the goodbyes would be painful, but at least they would be getting done. I'd promise to email them, so I wouldn't completely disappear from their lives. I'd invent the best false college student's life. A life that no one could deny. It would be impossible for someone to guess that I wasn't really at college. "What did Alice pick for me?"

"Actually," he corrected me. "Alice left several outfits. I think she wants you to pick your favourite this time."

This I considered. What was my favourite?

He shook his head painstakingly. "Bella, you have to _look _at the dresses." Oh. Right. He opened the closet doors and pulled out the three dresses that Alice had chosen and laid them carefully upon the bed. One was a wonderful mint green than had matched my flowers today. It was a slim cut outfit that I would have loved to wear if the chest wasn't cut so low.

"Not that one."

Edward hung it back up. I turned my eyes to the next one. It was a soft topaz that reminded me of Edward's eyes. I wanted to choose it for that reason, but I decided to look a bit more carefully. The dress was longer. Dangerous. Nope – I'd rather not break a leg at the dance tonight when I needed to concentrate on things after the dance. Like... Edward. And the last dress was simpler, with light sleeves, matching sapphire blue gloves, and the whole dress coloured a royal blue. It was Edward's favourite colour on me he once said.

"I like the blue one."

His eyes turned to me. "So do I."

As I picked it up from the bed and examined it from each side respectively, I inquired as to Edwards attire.

"I'll be wearing something a bit different today..."

I inquired further, trying to turn on the smoldering affect in my eyes that Edward had perfected long ago. Apparently I needed a lot of work. "Sorry Bella. I'll let you see at the dance." That was hardly fair!

"Well, if you won't tell me what you're wearing, will you help me into this dress?"

"Bella, that's hardly fair!"


	4. Cinderella Kissed the Fella

**((I own none of these characters. They are all Stephenie Meyer's work. However... I _do _take credit for any characters _not _in Meyer's book. And as for Bella... I take credit for her abilities. BUT – I think my idea is good enough that Stephenie Meyer might resolve the whole thing relatively like how I will, so I don't know if I want to make it all mine. Bah. Let's just say that you're not allowed to use any of my ideas, okay? If they're Meyer's, go ahead. Just don't _claim _anything as your own. Savvy? XD))**

**Cinderella Kissed the Fella**

Once again I was in a car with a pout upon my face and a few sapphire flowers pinned into my hair, gifts from Edward. But the pout was in place because it had not been Edward who placed the flowers in my hair, but Jasper.

"Edward wants me to take you to the dance for him. He want to greet you there. He thinks it'd be more... sentimental for you that way."

My pout disappeared. I nudged Jasper in the ribs playfully, pleased that he would soon be my brother. "Maybe I should have married _you _instead, Jasper." He laughed with me, obviously grateful that he didn't need to influence my emotions to feel happy.

"I don't think either Alice nor Edward would be too pleased about that arrangement. But I do think I could settle quite happily to have you as a sister."

"Would you really?" My voice was no longer happy, but serious. I wanted him to be honest with me. I didn't want to join a family against their will.

Jasper stared at me meaningfully, the car stopped at the side of the road just a block away from the dance. His ocher eyes, so similar to Edward's but so different, burned into my own. "Bella." He didn't say anything else. I was overwhelmed by feelings of confusion, once again my own and not brought on by Jasper. What was going on? Was he trying to tell me that he didn't want me, really, in the family? And suddenly he placed a hand on the side of my face. I stiffened. Edward was still a little cautious as to Jasper's self control around humans including myself. But apparently he trusted Jasper enough to let him drive me to the dance without any supervision. I tried to relax. But when Jasper placed his other hand on the other side of my face, I froze. Then Jasper leaned in and placed his lips upon mine, gently. Instantly I stiffened, arms locked at my sides and mind a-whirl with confusion. Then as quickly as he had started it, he pulled his face away with a content look upon his face. "Now," he said solidly, pleased. "You are my sister."

At my shocked expression, he grinned sheepishly, suddenly aware that he'd unintentionally frightened me. "Sorry about that. No, don't think like that," he added, as he felt my waves of reproach and shame. "It's nothing like that. I meant it solely as brother to sister. You know very well that I'm not good with humans, correct?" I nodded mutely. "By doing that, I accept that you are part of family. I can not, and will not hurt family. Are you okay?" He looked a little uncertain; I had no idea what my face was expressing.

Voice trembling over so slightly, I nodded. "Thank you so much, Jasper. You have no idea how much it means to me to see that you approve of me. You – the Cullen's family – say that you'd love to have me join, but all I hear is your words. I can't hear your true feelings. So, thank you, Jasper, for sharing with me just how much you truly want me as a sister." The lithe blond grinned at me, and opened his arms. I gladly leaned over and rested my face against his cold chest.

"Bella, you have no idea how much I understand what you mean. Remember, I wasn't quite the same as the Cullen's when I first joined, right? I didn't know if they wanted me either. Bella, as your new big brother I want you to know that I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens. If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here." I had once thought that Edward was the only person I could ever truly feel secure with, but suddenly I felt – even though Edward would always be number one – that I had yet another person in my circle.

A tear escaped my eye and it traced down my cheek in my happiness. Jasper wiped it away with his thumb, my face still against his chest. And with that, he leaned in and kissed me on the forehead. It felt nice. Like that of the big brother I never had. "Let's get you to the ball, Cinderella."


	5. Break a Leg

**((I own none of these characters. They are all Stephenie Meyer's work. However... I _do _take credit for any characters _not _in Meyer's book. And as for Bella... I take credit for her abilities. BUT – I think my idea is good enough that Stephenie Meyer might resolve the whole thing relatively like how I will, so I don't know if I want to make it all mine. Bah. Let's just say that you're not allowed to use any of my ideas, okay? If they're Meyer's, go ahead. Just don't _claim _anything as your own. Savvy? XD))**

**Break a Leg**

Jasper lent me a hand as I struggled out of Edward's Volvo, obviously aware that I'd have tripped and smashed my head open or something if left on my own to get out. He was going to be a perfect brother. I grinned at him, a look which he returned graciously. He led, with me clinging desperately to his arm to avoid tripping over the ridiculous heels I'd strapped to my feet, for once determined to act like a lady and making the worst mistake of my life. Once we were outside the door he kissed me on the forehead once more and gave me a quick push and a word of good luck before fleeing to the dark windows of the Volvo, already straining his luck by shining his way to drop me off. I found myself inside a building that actually seemed suitable for a dance. Unlike the prom when I was a junior and the gym was decorated with actual balloon arches, the ballroom had a chandelier hanging from the roof sending off tiny beams of rainbows in every direction, the lights turned off with a few faint and romantic lights, the shades pulled against the windows to block out every bit of light possible, and music straight out of the fifties. Edward's favourite.

And suddenly he was there, holding my hand and automatically steadying me. "You seem in a good mood today, all thing considered."

Still muddled from the amazing reassurances from Jasper, the wrong response left my mouth. "Jasper kissed me." Edward stopped, his perfect features contorted into a purely baffled expression. Hurt crossed his face, then betrayal.

"He _what?_"

"Jasper kissed me." Realization hit me. "Oh! Edward, not like _that_. When I told him I was worried that the Cullen's might not really want me in their family, he told me that he was prepared to have me as a sister, and to prove it, he kissed me. He said I was family now, and that he'd never hurt family. That's good, right?" The hurt washed from Edward's beautiful face as if a rainstorm scrubbing away all traces of blood upon a sidewalk, replaced with understanding.

"I see. Jasper is a much better brother than I ever gave him credit for. I can see that he'll be able to handle things so much better now. Bella, do you understand what you've done for Jasper?" I shook my head, not quite sure where Edward was going with this. "You smell so tantalizing to every one of us. But Jasper has made it so that you are untouchable to him. And doing so has finally brought him to the point where both Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and myself are. He's almost immune. Thank you Bella." And with that, he pulled me into a hug that was almost violent for him.

"Anytime," I managed to gasp out. Once he released me, I pulled myself together and faced the people who were already swaying hips to the music. "Are we going to do this now, or what?" I stumbled to a halt when I realized that the same hurt expression was still housed upon his face.

His voice said, he asked, "Bella, didn't you even look at what I was wearing? After all that mental preparation I went through to get you excited? I'm _so _disappointed." A giggle escaped me. Edward was never good at acting mockingly saddened. Or perhaps he just made it seem that way. Then I looked at him. Well, his clothes. And I was surprised. I'd seem him wear many colours before. Tan. Grey. Blue. Black – which was stunning. Red. Yellow. I was sure I'd seen ever colour. But never have I seen him wear _white _before. Black made his white face stand out. White made it do so even more. His white skin almost put the white shirt to shame. By wearing white, he enhanced his eyes, his hair. The effect was so immediate upon me that it simply wasn't fair. "I knew you'd like it," he smirked. Before I could stop breathing and swoon in his arms, he gave me a gentle shove. "Now, you need to go start saying your goodbyes. I'm sure that a few people, namely future family, are going to want to talk to you much like what Jasper did. Now," he added, now whispering in my ear. "Remember that my family likes to do things much like they were done fifty to a hundred years ago. Don't act too surprised when they whatever it is that they end up doing." I nodded taciturnly. And with another light shove I was on my way. "Break a leg," I heard him whisper to me as I left. Right. Like I needed _that _kind of encouragement. But it made me laugh, like I'm sure he was hoping for.

"Bella!" Renee was standing there suddenly, here eyes bright with tears and her cheeks shining despite the sodden tissue in hand. "You looked so beautiful up there, I could hardly believe and my God I wish I could have preserved that picture in my head forevermore but you know how I am, I'll just forget and I'll be running around everywhere trying to -" She would have gone rambling on for longer, but I wouldn't have it. I cut her short, embracing her with all my strength. "What...?" Once I let her go, my own eyes were wetee.

"Mom, I'm going to miss you. You've been so great for me throughout these years. I'm glad I got to babysit you for so long." We both smiled as I mentioned it. "And I'm glad I got to keep in touch for the past couple of years. It was great to know you, and I want you to know I'm glad to have known you." Renee touched my face with as much love as I imagined worldly possible.

Her voice was steady, a contrast to her tear-streaked face. "You speak as if we're never going to see each other again." There was my mother again. Insightful, Edward had called her.

"Not quite. But it'll feel like a long time." A very long time. "The honeymoon is going to seem _very _long, for both of us, and then there's college. I think I'm going to try and finish college in one go without coming home to visit much. You know how it is, I'll get homesick too easily and I won't want to come back. I'm sure you'll understand, right?" Renee pursed her lips, but nodded again.

"Write to me Bella. You know I love you, no matter who you are."

_Thanks Mom. _Those were the words I needed to hear. I kissed Renee one last time, memorized her face as best as I could, and turned around to find someone else. I had no idea who it might be.

"Isabella Swan!" I whirled about, a spark of annoyance in me at the sound of my name. It was Charlie, standing there with puffed up eyes. He clearly thought he looked like he hadn't been crying at all. Typical Chief Swan.

"Yeah Dad?"

"I'm going to put you under house arrest!"

I stared, shocked. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to miss you too much to let you go to college!"

I relaxed. A joke... As always, Charlie wasn't doing well with letting his emotions out. I patted him on the head and smiled as comfortingly as I could. "You should go take cooking lessons or something. I don't know how you'll make out with just bacon and eggs." We grinned at each other. We both knew the cooking was just a reference to a much bigger relationship. "I'll miss you Dad. I promised you I'd say goodbye before you 'lost me' as you put it. Here's my goodbye. Is there anything special you'd like?"

Charlie tapped his chin. "Not really. I'm good with just the change to say goodbye. If you'd left without a word, I would have been upset. I'm just glad I get to say goodbye. So... bye Bells." He hugged me. And I retreated, smiling to push back my tears. Charlie just stood there, looking as lost as a puppy with tears growing in his eyes. I looked away.

A hand on my shoulder. "You promised me your e-mail address, Bella.." Angela! And beside her? Mike and Jessica! And Ben! The reunion and farewell was short and sweet, but quite bitter on my side. They were saying goodbye until next time. I was saying goodbye for life. Mike was resentful still, but still enough friend to go to my wedding. Jessica I was sure had only come for the dance than my company. Angela and Ben, though, were true friends. They, along with my parents, would be two of the few things I'd miss desperately.

Unable to fight the growing lump in my throat any longer, I slunk towards a dark corner where no one would see me. It had a table in the way and a cabinet that the waiters had forgotten about when it ran out of glasses. It was a good hiding place. A bit airy, but still decent. And so I cried quietly to myself, hoping to pull it together properly once finished to bid a final farewell to whoever was left.

What little light that weakly reached my hiding place went out. Gentle hands were upon my shoulders, then around my back and holding me to the chest. I sobbed into the shirt. "You okay, Bella?" Emmett... my big brother to-be, the big brother I always wanted.

"Yes. Maybe a little. Not really." My voice broke with each word. Together we sat upon the floor, Emmett like a giant bear and myself like a broken fawn.

Emmett, of whom I always imagined to be like Charlie in terms of expressing emotions, tilted his head upwards and stared up at a revolving ball. "You know Bella, sometimes things are hard. I mean hard in the sense that it's not like rock. Or like guys when – uh," he coughed. "Well, like rock. Sometimes things are difficult. But only a sister of mine could manage to get through it all without massacring each annoying idiot who crosses her way. I gotta say, I'm proud of you, sis." Yeah. Almost exactly like Charlie. I snuggled into his hard and cold chest, relieved that the sobs were quieting.

My voice was quieter, strained from the crying. "Do you really want me in the family Emmett? Or do you just like seeing me fall down?"

Edward's big – size only – brother had a big laugh, the only kind of his that I was accustomed to, so when he laughed softly I was as shocked as when Jasper had kissed me. "Bella, you're an interesting little human creature, I'll give you that. But you know, and don't tell anyone this, please, especially Edward and Rosalie," he added, now looking a slightest bit worried, "But if I were human without Rosalie as a girlfriend and wife and without Edward as a brother and, well, not quite rival in this dimension but could be in another, I'd be all over you." He laughed again, quietly.

"Wow. That would hurt." We shared a small moment of mirth. "So you mean I'm not a good subject for a sister?" Trying to be serious around Emmett was difficult, something I would have to learn properly in a few years.

"Bella," he ruffled my hair adoringly. "You would make an _excellent _sister. I think you and I share lots of things. You know, like stuff about us. We both like to joke. You know. It just might take a few centuries to try to avoid thinking of you as a _sexy _sister. I'd like to keep my head, and I'm sure Edward might disagree if he heard such thoughts running around in it. Thank God I've got Rosalie to distract me a bit." Another smirk.

Contentment filled me once more. Another Cullen finally admitting to me that they wanted me as a member of the family. During the voting they had said yes or no. They didn't tell me if they wanted me specifically, or if they wanted Edward happy. Or if they just wanted the Volturi off their backs. So I was extremely relieved to hear from one at a time that they did want me just for _me. _"Emmett, I'm going to let your other dimension self off the hook." He looked confused. And so I leaned in and kissed him carefully. When I pulled back a second later, I winked. "Just to drive you crazy for the next century or two."

My big brother grabbed me roughly and began rubbing the top of my head with his knuckles furiously. "Bella, you damn witch! How do you expect me to keep that out of my head when I'm around Edward!?"

Running a hand across my face to wipe away any excess tears, I smiled. "Just imagine Rosalie in a skin-tight bikini."

"Nice..."

Once again I was wandering the dance floor and looking into the faces of people I'd never met before, and people I barely knew. Alice really must know me; she understood that the less people I knew the easier it would be to mingle. I was beyond grateful.

And suddenly, with an appearance that only she could manage, Rosalie had her hand upon my elbow and was steering me to the wall. I tensed; Rosalie was the one I was worried about the most. She hadn't wanted me to join her family, and I doubted that she'd changed her mind.

Her dark eyes scanned my face, as if trying to stall the moment in which she'd have to speak. And so we stood in silence for a few long moments before she gathered me into a hug and sighed. "I'm _so _disappointed in you... I can't believe you're giving up everything just for Edward. But I'm going to look at it from a caring sister's perspective. Edward will be dead in a hundred years if he doesn't have you. And I will be lacking a perfectly good sister if you don't become one of us. She won't be my favourite sister, or my best friend. I'll always harbor a resentment towards her. But," she added, still not meeting my eyes, "I think I can try to swallow those negative feels. I think I can view her as a sister who tried her best to get what she could with what she had. Unfortunately, she doesn't have the time she needs. So I'll let her off the hook and treat her like a true sister." And then she held me at arm's length with a serious look about her. "Just don't expect me to lend you my clothes anytime soon." And she was gone, leaving me dazed and peaceful. That was almost everyone... Carlisle and Esme I had no true worries about. They had always encouraged whatever decision would bring Edward and I together, forevermore, so they had no vices against me. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were all fine with me. Alice couldn't have been more thrilled. Even Edward... I didn't have anyone one to say goodbye to, aside from some certain canines that hadn't shown up... Not that I had ever expected them to. But it would be sad... something that would nag me for decades until the moment their all too long lives ended. And all it made me feel was sad.

"Why, you're looking fabulous. May I have this dance, Mrs. Cullen?" I whirled about to see Carlisle standing before me, his hair slicked back and his tux contrasting pleasantly with his skin. I'm sure many of the people attending my wedding were wondering why so many models were wandering around...

Curtsying politely – and stumbling as I did so, forcing Carlisle to catch me – I gave the affirmative. "Why, of _course _you can – Dad!" Carlisle replied with a smirk that looked perfect upon his face. And soon we were whirling on the dance floor. I looked for Esme in the crowd. Catching my eyes' wanderings, Carlisle muttered to me, his voice almost too fast, "They're all by the exit. Edward wanted me to ask you if you're finished saying your goodbyes. He thinks it's time to leave. Something about how 'she hates dancing anyways,'" he quoted his son. "We're going to have our own small celebration back at the house in Forks tonight if you think you're done. Then we're going to the mountains." At this I ceased to sway to the music, thinking hard. Was there anyone I hadn't bid farewell to? My friends – done. Family – done. I had no one else. Except werewolves, but they would be impossible to reach. Perhaps in a few years...

"No," I whispered. "I'm done. Let's go."

And so we went, Carlisle trading me off the Edward at the door. My eyebrows raised. Edward whispered into my ear, "The side exit into the alley so we don't get as much attention. Jasper has Alice's Porsche, and Esme has my Volvo. We're going to run for it, so please don't get sick as I carry you. This shirt is new." My lips pursed for his benefit.

"Ready?" Carlisle muttered, and at Edward's careful nod, we were flying into the outside world. But luckily a thick cloud was in the way of the sun, so the only stares we got from the few pedestrians outside were from the blur we left behind. I was going home.


	6. Scales Tip Even

**((I own none of these characters. They are all Stephenie Meyer's work. However... I _do _take credit for any characters _not _in Meyer's book. And as for Bella... I take credit for her abilities. BUT – I think my idea is good enough that Stephenie Meyer might resolve the whole thing relatively like how I will, so I don't know if I want to make it all mine. Bah. Let's just say that you're not allowed to use any of my ideas, okay? If they're Meyer's, go ahead. Just don't _claim _anything as your own. Savvy? XD))**

**Scales Tip Even**

The light patter of rain upon my face was hospitable. Comforting, even. The rain was my sign of welcome home. Forks.

The flight had been long, but next to Edward it was a paradise. A paradise also for the man sitting next to Rosalie, who tried, but failed, to get her attention. Finally in front of her house she allowed herself to breath a sigh of relief. Yet the whole family was tense. Tonight I'd join them... I tugged at my husband's arm. The word still made me cringe. Wife. Husband. Marriage. Ew. "I thought we were having a party."

A perfect laugh escape his lips. "Bella, I know you well enough that you think a good party is simply being with the people you love. Namely me." I flushed, but a glanced about me ensured that the two of us were alone. "Bella..." And our lips were glued together. The rain was thick enough that not even a vampire's eyes could see us fighting passionately with our lips as weapons. He lunged his at me, an attempt to get at my neck which I foiled by blocking it with my own, then countered. We parried. We thrust. It was a fight to the death.

Giggles overcame me, and I was forced to surrender. "Edward! This is just too hilarious!"

His bell-like laughs synchronized with my own. "It's like a battle of swords. And I win, so I get to take you as a prisoner of war." Ah, great minds think alike...

"Where are the other's going to be?"

Edward flashed my favourite smile. "They're conveniently going out hunting. As you know, _I _hunted well the other day, so no bothers for me. I get to stay put."

I pouted. Surprised, Edward held me around the waist and lifted me so that our eyes were level. "What's wrong?"

Looking away so my eyes wouldn't betray my acting, I sighed pathetically. "I don't want you to stay put. I was to go somewhere else..."

"Like my bedroom, for example?" His golden eyes danced.

"That would work out just fine for me. Let's go."

With me slung across his back and his won excitement fueling his speed, we were up to his room in a matter of seconds. Hardly even that. The instant he set me down I threw myself at him, tangling my fingers in his hair and wrapping my legs tightly around his hips. He responded appropriately, kissing me fiercely and running one hand from the back of my neck down to my ankle, his cold touch lingering upon my skin and forcing me to shiver delightfully. Edward relaxed his body, and we fell sideways onto the plush blanket of the bed he'd never removed from his bedroom since Alice had kidnapped me...

His body hovered above mine, not touching aside from his lips on mine. And with my hands at his collar and his likewise, we surrendered ourselves to one another.

------------

I was sitting in front of the fireplace with a blanket wrapped around me and a hot fire roaring in front of me. Chills still racked me, but it had been worth it. I was alone, but only for the moment. Edward came sweeping out of the unused kitchen with a steaming mug of cocoa and a ferociously amused smile that would most likely be etched into his face forevermore.

"When I said I could kill you, I didn't think it could happen from _hypothermia_."

"Shut up. It's really not that funny. I thought it was nice." I accepted the cocoa and sipped at it, relishing in the warmth that could never be as heavenly as the cold I'd just experienced. The angel who'd delivered it sat next to me, his arm wrapping around me carefully.

He nodded. "Yes it was." Despite his content face, he couldn't seem to help but glance at the clock.

"Are they late? Why?"

"Because," he said, his bright eyes turning to me. "They haven't found all the medical equipment yet. Don't forget, I still have one more promise to keep." I nodded mutely. A few weeks earlier and hearing the same words would have made my heart leap in terror – the pain had been horrifying to my imagination, but somehow I couldn't bring myself to care right now. I was perfectly content to trace designs into the back of Edward's hand in the light of the fire. "Are you worried?" he inquired, face serious. I continued to trace. He didn't have a single mar upon the back of his hand... "Bella," he groaned.

"Oh. No. Not at all." For once my voice wasn't rushed. Hurried. Strained. And Edward seemed surprised. At his questioning look I continued. "I've got what I wanted for human experiences... I've got you. Now I don't think I have any reason to worry about the pain. Three days pain compared to an eternity of love from you, Edward? Tell me – was the pain of your transformation made up by being with me?" Understanding poured from him. He needn't have said anything, but he did.

"Bella, I could live with that pain every day as long as I am with you."

I rested my face against his shoulder. "That's good enough for me." He stiffened. "They're back," I stated. He nodded.

"We're _home!_" Emmett shouted, causing the lights to tremble. In his arms were duffle bags. And the others followed behind him with their arms laden as well. They all proceeded to drop the bags on the counter and surround me. Edward tightened his hold around my shoulders.

Carlisle squatted down in front of me, ocher eyes intense upon my own. "Are you ready?" Edward nodded for me. "We've got bags of morphine for you to use as needed. We're going to place you on a board in the basement with leather straps around your wrists, ankles, neck, waist, and shoulders. We can't afford to let your hurt yourself more than necessary. When would you like to do this?"

"Now." My voice was small, but strong. I was prepared. I had been preparing for too long, and I had to get it over with. The sooner to be with Edward. I expected someone to argue, but nothing was offered up. Instead, we all made our way to the basement. It was a simple affair, filled with many camping accessories, and a metal plating upon a raised table. There were leather straps placed strategically upon it. I suppressed a shiver. A squeeze on my hand alerted me of Edward there with me, every step of the way.

And suddenly I was upon the board, the cold metal at my back. Edward was tenderly tightening the leather bands across each area. "Tell me when it hurts." I nodded, knowing that I would tell him _after _it started hurting. I'd make him tie it as tight as possible. I wouldn't dare risk getting loose and hurting any of my new family. But Edward took the signs from my tensing body as a notice to stop. It still hurt.

Beside me Carlisle had bags of morphine and needles of varying sizes. The others had backed off. Blood was still and issue for them. I groaned. The doctor's eyes flashed to my face. "Needles, gross." The three of us shared a weak laugh. "Hurry Edward and change me so I don't ever have to worry about a needle touching me again." The laugh continued. Once it died off Carlisle placed a comforting hand upon my shoulder.

"Bella, when it hurts I want you to give me some sign so I can inject morphine as needed. I don't want to put too much in, so I want you to be honest. What will the sign be?"

I snorted. "Lots and lots of screaming?" Edward raised his eyebrow. "Okay, scratch that one. How about... I give the middle finger? I can't imagine myself doing that in reflex." The two men shared a chuckle. Edward smoldered at me, proud of my ability to still laugh despite what I was about to be subjected to.

"Alright. The middle finger. That works. Now – decide on the place you want Edward to bite."

With his hand still clutching mine, he ran his free one across my knee. "Here? You won't hurt as much. The bite itself, anyways."

I snorted again. "Be real Edward. Do you really expect me to walk around for the rest of eternity telling my vampire brethren that my bite was on my _knee?_ Pick something else."

He ran his finger up to my stomach. "Here? It's mostly flesh..." I shook my head. "Fine then – you pick."

So I tilted my head backwards, exposing my throat. "I want you to bite my on the side of the jaw, the place you like to smell the most."

His face was aghast. "You want me to bite you in the most difficult place? Do you _want _to die?" I smiled. I trusted Edward explicitly. Then resolution replaced the doubt. "I think I could do it... After all, the wound will heal almost instantaneously. Maybe in two minutes... I'll just have to keep the bleeding under control."

Carlisle touched Edward's elbow. "Edward, it would be best if you kept biting for as long as possible. Get the most venom in her as you can. That will make it all the faster. But make the bite shallow. Nothing fatal, please. It will just be messy and painful on Bella's part." Edward nodded, jaw set.

A whine escaped me. "Dammit Edward, hurry. This metal is cold." His head shook at me. I had to admit, I was being more brusque than I usually was. "And don't forget to remind me to arm wrestle Emmett. I'm looking forward to that." My joke worked. Edward relaxed, and gently placed a hand on each side on my face, turning it to the side carefully. With breath as delicious as it was on the first day, he kissed my jaw. "Here?" I nodded, eyes closed.

It _hurt_. The bite. My face, already held in his hands and with my teeth clenched as tight as they would go, released a weak cry of pain. Tears erupted upon my face and began streaming to the cold metal. The venom from James' bite had been like fire. Right now all I could feel was Edward's teeth in my neck, and it was _cold._ I carried on quietly sobbing, unable to cry any louder, as Edward held his face to my neck. The moment felt inexplicably long – I wanted to scream. And as quick as he had bit, he pulled back, eyes wide. And the pain stopped. The area in which he bit felt perfectly normal, as if he'd never bitten in the first place.

"What...?" I tried to reach over and touch the area. I was still bound to the table. My entire body tensed, waiting for the pain I knew would come.

The seconds grew into minutes. Nothing.

"Wow – did you guys start yet? Why isn't she screaming?" Emmett lumbered down the stairs and into the bright light radiating from the bulb above me. Instantly he froze. The suspense was incredible. "Wow. She's tough."

"That's it! Carlisle! Let my hand go!" I expected an argument. Instead, he reached over and released my right hand, the one that was supposed to be giving the middle finger. With my free hand I touched my jaw and jerked it away. It was ice cold. My heart beat faster. "What the hell?" I trailed my fingertips across my jaw, to my nose, and across my brows. They were all ice cold. My fingers trailed down my neck until the found the slowly moving line of ice crawling down my body. I could feel it at my shoulders and at my collarbones.

"Um, guys? Why am I not screaming in pain?"

Carlisle's eyes were huge. "Bella, I – I don't know."

The comforting hands of Edward were at my forehead, frantically trying to decipher the issue. "Carlisle – it couldn't have been because of James' bite, could it?"

His father looked uncomfortable. "I can't say. I don't know of anyone who's been rescued from that sort of situation before."

"Please give me some details Carlisle! An educated guess!" Edward pleaded.

"I don't know! Maybe because she's turning willingly?"

Edward shot back, "Impossible. Vampire venom doesn't work according to ethics. It turns, and it hurts. That's all."

"Then I don't know. Is she even turning?" Carlisle touched my neck hesitantly. "Yes, she is. Bella, dear, are you in any pain? Any at all?" I shook my head. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that's all the better. And, my, I'm surprised at how fast she's turning. She's at the point where it would have been days into the transformation. I guess lots of venom is helpful."

"Guys," I complained. "It's cold. Let me up."

"Sorry Bella, but we can't take any risks right now. It'll be over soon. Minutes, I should guess." His tone was still blandly surprised.

A smirk appeared upon Edward's face. "Yeah Emmett, she does look good. And that ridiculous thought of yours is exactly what I'm going to do." He leaned inwards, holding his lips just above my own. My heart rate accelerated as it desperately tried to fast forward time until his lips touched my own. They did. I sighed gratefully.

Emmett chuckled nervously. "Woah, that's weird. You can actually see her skin turning white. Bella, it's like someone's filling you with milk." I blushed. "Now that's weirder. Don't do that. Your cheeks are sort of flashing red and white. Wow. I'm envious. Hey Carlisle, do we have a camera anywhere?" Carlisle hit him. "Guys! Come see Bella!" In an instant they were all surrounding me with gasps of astonishment.

"Gee Bella, I suppose it's... it's a change..." Alice was staring at me with an odd expression.

I panicked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's not really working for you... You know... making you beautiful and all. I mean, your poor _face_..." I gasped and grappled at my nose. Edward laughed.

"Don't worry Bella. She's just teasing." A sour look filled her features.

"Thanks Edward. Gotta ruin all my fun..."

Jasper was beside her in an instant. "Why isn't she scared?"

Several voices were suddenly speaking all at once, at full vampire speed. To my incredible shock I actually understood it as if it were human speed.

"She's not in pain. She's perfectly fine."

"Why's she changing so fast?"

"Lots of venom."

"Did she taste good?"

"Wouldn't_ you _like to know, Emmett."

"What's this?"

"Nothing Rose!"

"I'll nothing you, you filthy -"

"Guys -"

"Calm down Rose! Help me Jasper!"

"Guys!" They finally listened to me, Rosalie with her hands in Emmett's hair and Jasper looking as if someone had just asked him to eat a watermelon whole. Now that I had their attention, I asked, "Am I finished yet?" Edward removed my shoe and sock. His hand was upon my foot. It didn't feel the least bit cold. Or perhaps I just didn't notice it anymore. And then – I gasped.

"I think she's done. Her eyes." It was then that I remembered that my eyes would be a brilliant crimson by the time I finished. This was the one thing that suddenly made me worry.

"Edward, I don't want red eyes."

Alice smirked. "It's okay Bella. I saw you worrying, so I got you some contacts. They won't make your eyes normal, but close. You can either choose what you're used to, a brown, or yellow, like our eyes. If you pick the brown your eyes will be a mahogany, and if you choose yellow your eyes will be kind of orangey."

"Thanks Alice!"

Carlisle released me, and Alice handed me a mirror, a smug expression upon her face. I held my breath and looked inside. "Woah. That's me?" Rosalie croaked and buried her face in Emmett's chest. "I look... half-decent. Sort of like a vampire!" My face had smoothed out nicely. The wrinkles in my forehead had disappeared, and each feature was sharper, a trait only shared by Carlisle's family and the other vampires that roamed the planet. My hair was still the same brown, but somehow metallic. It caught the light explicitly and reflected it with shots of gold. And my eyes... I shuddered. They were as blood red as Riley's had been... But they'd fade into the amber that I loved on Edward.

A hesitant hand touched my knee. Esme was standing beside me, a worry written across her features. "Are... are you thirsty?"

I ignored her question, now deathly aware of a single fact that I was sure everyone in the room was mindful of. "My heart is gone..." Edward gathered me into his arms and rocked me carefully.

"Yes. You're not human any more. But... are you thirsty?"

"No. Why not?" Carlisle was staggered. As was everyone else in the room. I spoke again, only this time my voice streaked with panic. "Edward! Why am I not a normal vampire!?"

He kissed me on the forehead gently. "Bella, you were never normal. You're on a different frequency, remember?"

My face organized itself into a shaky smile. "Yeah, I remember. A freak I am, right?" Edward smirked at me, but it was clear that he was still unsettled with my change.

"Carlisle, do you have any idea as to why she'd different?"

"A theory." He was packing the unnecessary tools away.

"Care to share it with us?"

"You, Alice, and Jasper were all changed differently. Maybe Bella is the same?"

"But Carlisle," Edward said, his voice sagging with exasperation. "The three of us weren't changed painlessly. Even Alice, who doesn't remember it, felt it. James said so."

"Maybe Bella's ability has something to do with all this."

Edward's voice was hard now. "No vampire could have the ability to suppress the thirst."

"Then I don't know."

I smiled. "You know, this complaining and all is enlightening and everything, but I think I'm finding this to be quite the transition. Now I have some business to attend to." I marched over to Emmett. Rosalie tightened her hold on him. "Emmett. Arm wrestle. Now."

I won.


End file.
